


【柚天】分手（盲狙全国二卷）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *现实向，盲狙全国二卷高考作文，主题……妈的不想说！*我现在只想表演当场去世，这都是什么鬼作文题目？？？*选择的是2019年4月30号的那条观看纪念五四运动100周年的观后感，嗯，我要疯了。*作为一个高考零分作文，我要把谈恋爱作为基本原则，就这样吧，算是交卷了。*短篇速打，也就3000多字，昨晚就写完了，但是太困了，今早才修。





	【柚天】分手（盲狙全国二卷）

最近的金博洋总是不爱搭理羽生结弦。

千盼万盼，羽生终于在5月份盼来了到加拿大找lori编舞的金博洋，两个人之间的时差终于从12个小时变为了零，而距离也从需要飞上十几个小时缩短到开车只需要一个小时。

这让羽生很开心。

自从4月份自己回仙台参加完纪念碑的发表会之后，再回到蟋蟀也不过是他一个人在练习。bo叔带着森美去了tc那边进行签约好的教学任务，每天他都能偷偷地在社交媒体上看到森美发着在中国度过的美好生活，就连他要求金博洋每个星期发一次报平安的微博里，天天都要发他和森美一起去吃饭的照片。

不过他不得不承认，森美穿上那件袍子真不像什么王爷，反而因为违和感太多，让他觉得特别像当初天天发给他的一张红帽子白胡子老爷爷的表情包。天天说那个老爷爷不是什么圣诞老人，虽然他不清楚天天为什么这么说，但是他知道那个人是中国历史上的一个奸臣——当然这个也是天天告诉自己的。

虽然后来穿着水粉色戏服半蹲着请安的照片让他心情好了不少，但是他身后杵着的森美着实让人觉得不爽，就算被马赛克全糊了，也不耽误他看的出来那人其实和天天在一起玩的很愉快。

羽生因为这个事酸了一个星期。

金博洋倒是不觉得怎么样，毕竟陪bo叔是雪姐给他下达的工作任务，况且他和羽生那点小九九，bo叔他们几个都心知肚明。

鉴于tcc留守儿童羽生结弦正处在易燃易爆炸的边缘，这个时候塞给他一个活得金博洋就能安抚住，所以在参加完国家队组织的冬奥1000天誓师大会之后，金博洋和妈妈都来不及在家里过上一个完整的母亲节，就坐上了飞往加拿大的飞机。

到了加拿大之后，金博洋也不可能和羽生一直腻在一起，他到lori那里是有编舞任务的，正事当然要做。

编舞的过程中羽生也不会在现场，空余下来的时间根本不多，然而金博洋却不像当初那样非常主动地来找他，所以羽生有些恐慌。

安全感上的缺失确实容易让他多想，偏偏什么事都将他排除在外更是让他难以揣摩金博洋的心思。FaOI的冰演羽生没有争取到金博洋参加，而当他知道THE ICE的场子请了世锦男单前六，只排除了他在外，一时间当真是哭笑不得。他都不用仔细去想在冰演上天天会和其他选手一起疯到什么程度，单看在小车的冰演后台他和大家一起搞怪就知道，他们一群人一定会很开心。

除了自己。

月底他就要开始跑自己的冰演了，和金博洋可以相聚的时间也不过就这几日，可金博洋却兴致缺缺，每次见都是一脸疲惫，虽然他知道编舞很累，但是两个人好不容易有机会见面，这样总让羽生有些难过。

甚至怀疑金博洋是不是不再喜欢自己了。

金博洋到达加拿大的第四天，羽生跑过来的第三次。

两个人坐在落地窗前的桌子旁，这是一家有名的特色餐厅，羽生计划带他来很久了。

金博洋撑着自己的下巴，满脸的愁容看在羽生的眼里让他总觉得情况有些不好。

羽生抿了抿唇，像是做了什么决定一样，咬着牙开口问到。

“天天是准备和我分手吗？”

羽生这句话说出口，心下一阵酸痛，只不过他面上没有表现出什么。

托着腮正戳着面前盘子里那块青椒若有所思地金博洋被他这一句话惊到愣住，一时间那几个关键词在脑海里游荡着，却好像怎么都抓不到重点。

羽生……要和他分手？

为什么分手？难道他现在还不够苦逼吗？现在连他也要和自己分开了吗？

金博洋一瞬间腾升而起的念头让他觉得鼻子发酸，心脏像是被人揉了又按，疼的不行。

他低下头不说话，好像这样就不用回答羽生的问题，也不用面对自己即将面临的痛彻心扉。

羽生将他的惊讶错愕尽收眼底，心下那些难过也被冲淡了些，毕竟看他的表情并不像是想和自己分开。可他又不回答，这让羽生觉得他好像是要默认一般。

“天天？”羽生见他低头沉默了太久，一颗心原本七上八下地等着判决，结果现在好像冻入了冰窖，让他绝望环生。

“为什么……”金博洋闷声问到。

他头也不抬，只想要一个羽生和他分手的理由。

“嗯？什么为什么？”羽生被他这一问问的有些懵。

“为什么……要分手？”金博洋抬起头问到，眼眶里湿漉漉的，泪水眼看就要盛不住。

“没……没有啊……不是天天准备和我分开吗？”羽生越说越小声。

“准备？”金博洋反问。

羽生点点头。

“谁说我准备和你分开了？”金博洋终于抓住了谈话中的重点。

“难道不是吗？”羽生扁扁嘴，“天天这次来多伦多也不怎么理我，每天都闷闷不乐的，现在就连见我的时候都不愿抬头看着我了，这不是想要和我分手吗？”

“你这是什么歪理？”金博洋把眼眶里的眼泪硬生生地憋了回去。

“我这次来不是为了编舞嘛，而且每天累的要死，哪有心情考虑其他的事啊？还和你分手……你别自己在那里脑补过度联想太多！”金博洋闻言委屈的不行，对于羽生的脑回路，他也不知道是该哭还是该笑。

“可是天天不开心，见了我也不开心。”羽生指出自己介意的重点。

金博洋是不开心。

或者说，和他见面后却没有办法开心起来的金博洋，是他不希望看到的。

“哎呀！我不开心又不是因为你！你说你没事总想那么多干嘛？”金博洋被他彻底打败了，原来他是因为看自己不开心，以为自己不喜欢他了，才这样忐忑难安。

“这不是还有不到1000天就冬奥了嘛，前几天我们队里有开过一个大会你是知道的。”金博洋解释着，羽生点点头。

他是见到了金博洋发出来的微博故事，特意去问了他是什么事，看起来好像很正式的样子。

金博洋给他解释了一遍，当时他还觉得tc怎么那么多奇奇怪怪的会议，结果却被金博洋吐槽了一通他回到家乡参加的纪念碑发表会。

一样的奇怪操作。

谁也别笑话谁了。

“我不止看到了天天发的微博故事，还看了这个会议的直播。”羽生说到。

“啥玩意？你咋把直播都看了？一个小时呢，你听的懂吗？”金博洋被他吓的东北话都蹦出来了。

“除了天天起来唱歌的时候，其他的都没听懂。”羽生说的理所当然。

作为花滑队唯一出席的独苗苗，他只能混在人家速滑队里唱《团结就是力量》，如果单让他们花滑队单独出来拉歌，那估计就是他自己一个人的独唱。

那画面太美他不敢想。

毕竟聪哥和老铁都在美国特训，江哥他们比他早到多伦多编舞，队里的人几乎就没剩下在国内的，除了他。

混到速滑队里其实他也挺显眼的，毕竟人家都在中间，只有自己吊在右侧，和人家都不是一个区域的。

“那你厉害了……”金博洋感叹着。

“不对，说的不是这个。”他突然反应过来自己说的不是这个事。

“嗯，你继续说。”羽生点点头，他也想知道是因为什么。

“那个大会之后布置了一个作业，今年是‘五四’运动一百周年，这是个什么大事我也不想和你解释太多，总之就是个大型纪念日，我们的领导人有一个会议讲话，我现在要学习这个讲话并且写一个观后感。”金博洋一脸的生无可恋。

“队里的都说我现在是要准备去读研究生的人了，作为队里学历最高并且是唯一出席了大会的人，他们一致推举我来写这个观后感。现在我是知道了，让我去冰上再跳一个小时的4lz，也比写这个容易的多。这个观后感要把我憋死了！”

“所以天天最近不开心是因为这个？”羽生小心翼翼地问。

“是啊！”

“不是因为不喜欢我了想要和我分手？”

“当然不是了！谁和你说的我要分手的？”金博洋反问他。

“不是我就放心了。”羽生结弦满意地笑着。

“满意了？放心了？不难受了？”金博洋翻着白眼问他。

“嗯。”羽生点点头。

“唉……我说yuzu，你就对自己这么没信心吗？对我也这么没信心？”金博洋说到。

“不是啊……”羽生不知道怎么来解释这件事，因为在乎，所以害怕失去，长久的分别让他本来就不够充足的安全感降到危险区域，看着他和其他人一起嬉闹玩耍，他就会醋到不行。他知道自己这是嫉妒心在作祟，可是他又控制不住自己不去多想，所以才造成这样的结果。

“我只是怕你离开我。”羽生说到。

“我不会的，你要对自己有信心。”金博洋劝着。

“我今年真的很糟糕。”羽生摇摇头说。“内森这次获得了世锦的金牌让我想了很多，我将练习4A的计划又提上了日程，我需要足够的跳跃难度才能追回我们之间相差的分数。天天，这你知道的。”

“在比赛上我们都想获得金牌，可是金牌只有一个，一些存在的客观事实让我必须付出更多的努力才能得到想要的东西。我不怕失败，但是失败的滋味很难受。”

羽生说的金博洋都懂，他也知道他背负了多少压力。在很多人眼里他就是神，他无所不能，他一定要站在最高的领奖台。一旦他掉落下来，世人对他的评价与诋毁也会随之而来。就算他不在意这些，对自己要求那样严苛的他，又怎么会允许自己存在那么多的失误？

“我知道……但是你不要有那么大的压力好不好？”金博洋靠近他，眼里满是担忧。

羽生苦笑着。

“你放心吧天天，我没事的。”

“我知道世锦之后你的处境很艰难。”金博洋思考着。“可我并不觉得你很糟糕，你是我的偶像，我的光，不管你取得什么样的成绩，就算你七老八十跳也跳不动了，你依旧是我的爱人。”

羽生没想过金博洋会这样说，一时间情绪翻涌，拉过他的手攥在自己的手心里。

“你别这么激动，我知道我最近比较忙，所以没什么时间理你，但这并不代表我不爱你了，要准备和你分手，你把心放进肚子里，我不会离开你的。”

金博洋承诺着。

羽生闻言点了点头。

“那天天的观后感什么时候能写完？”羽生问。

金博洋闻言挣开羽生的手，恶狠狠地威胁着：“你要是再敢和我提那个观后感，你信不信我和你翻脸？我好不容易才把它忘了，你又提醒我了！”

羽生看着炸了毛的金博洋，唇边的笑意愈深。

这样生动可爱的人儿啊。

是我的。

 

——END——


End file.
